Eggs
by Promises-Corruption
Summary: Beast boy confesses his love; And Ravens ready to accept it. And just a note: Starfire shouldn't be alloud to have eggs. T for BB.  i suck at summaries.  R&R pease!i give yhu cookeh?;3


Eggs

When she woke, it was to the normal bland blackness that consumes her room. As lonely as it felt to some, the midnight blue eyed girl never felt like they did about her room. Her thoughts groggily kicked in, and a small lamp flickered on dimly. She groaned wearily, and proceeded to drag herself from under her clad-black blanket. The Goth-like girl followed out with her average morning routine, dressing in her blue-black apparel. She stole a last glance into the mirror, and placed the hood of her cloak over her head. All that was visible was her pale, porcelain like skin, from the cheek down and her frail, doll-like lips.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ She commented mentally, as the shadowed silhouette glided down the hall.

Things have somewhat become awkward between the members of the pack. Specifically, a way to put it would be that in the past 2 days, things have grown weirder between the shape shifter, alien princess, gothic-shadow, and super hero's sidekick, while most things appeared completely oblivious to the man-of-metal.

It was only a measly 2 days ago. Two days since beast boy had spent so much time to get Raven outside her room, just to announce something… a claim of love. Though not to Terra as she'd expected because the special blonde had always had a place in his heart. No, this time, the boy declared his love to the shadows. He confessed to Raven. Of course, not used to the attention, she stumbled over every word she tried forcing out of her mouth. Before she ever had a chance to accept the beasts feelings, and reveal her own, a certain green-eyed alien girl and her new boyfriends, Robin, emerged out of the shadows, as cliché as it may seem. Now the only option for them was to apologize, coming clean to the fact they'd been eavesdropping. Seeing this as a perfect chance, Raven slipped back into the refuge of her room, leaving the trail of embarrassment behind.

Now, every time the black hair girl though about, or saw, beast boy, her heart would race and felt like it would pop right out of her chest.

Gliding into the living room, most of the scene should've felt familiar. The fact Robin is leaning back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, flirting with Star fire, who is foolishly attempting to make breakfast. The game aggravating Cyborg also should've made it seem like a normal day. Though alas, it didn't. Something that Raven couldn't exactly put her finger on, was gone. Something that seemed to be funny, and always was what Raven looked forward to seeing, was absent. that's when it hit her. By hit, this literally meant hit. Starfire had accidentally launched an egg while cooking, and to much dismay, it splattered all over Ravens face. This reminded her of Beastboy. How at this moment he'd crack that cute smile and never bother to keep his laugh back, she finally noticed he was the missing puzzle piece. She had to find him, she had to tell him how she felt. And for once, with sadness taking the place of the anger that should be welling, Tears tugged at the corners of her eyes, but she suppressed them.

"R-rave-" Star had started, freaking out, while Robin tried to stifle a laugh.

"where is he?" she asked, still looking at the floor, but now wiping the egg off her face.

"Ray?" Cyborg said, pausing his game. Oh how Raven despised his nickname for her. It sounded to bright. "um, if memory serves I think BB's on the roof." and without another sound, Raven took off as fast as her legs could manage, while the other two looked wide-eyed, mouth agape, at the man thinking _'how did he of all people know who she was talking about?'_

"What?" He _innocently _questioned. "C'mon, guys. Ya'll got to realize I'm not COMPLETELY useless." he finished his speech and resumed his gaming, with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Raven turned a final corner and kicked the roof door open with a loud, THUD! By this point, Ravens hood had flown off, fully exposing her pale face. Resting her hands on her knees she huffed to regain normal breathing. She looked up to find BB watching her in confusion.

"B-b-beast B-boy" She stuttered, walking to him, slowely becoming more red faced with each step.

"Rave…" he asked, using HIS personal nickname for her. By his, he meant his. No one else could use it, And Raven loved it. It fit her perfectly.

"I-I uhh… uhh…" She mentally face palmed. BeastBoy, in the meanwhile, snuck his arms around her waist and pulled her into a big bear hug. Raven slightly gasped, but then timidly wrapped her arms around his neck. He softly buried his head into Raven's neck. Raven, for what seemed like the first time, smiled. And when BB suddenly pulled back she thought something was wrong.

"Bea-" Raven started, but was cut off by the green boys lips pressed against hers. Raven blushed furiously, but after a few seconds it slowly dissipated. Sooner than they would like, they had to pull back for breath taking in the fact that they had been holding their breaths for quite some time. So there they stood. Locked in each others embraces, foreheads pressed together, panting for air. All was quiet except for their breaths until the boy spoke,

"Rave?"

"yes?" Raven asked. She suddenly felt beast boy lick her bottom lip briefly, causing her face to turn bright scarlet.

"why do you taste like eggs?"

* * *

(A/N): LOL! poor Raven. Starfire should quit her attempts at breakfast.

Ooh. im a big BBxRaven fann. i rather dislike Terra... but she's cool... i guess.. if that at the most.. ah..hah.. sorry if they seem a bit out of character... i havent seen this show in ages.. xD i just REALLLY wanted to write something about themmmmmm

Anyways please Review! i'll give yhu cookehs?;3 be nice pwease~, constructive critisism.( i honestly dont know what happend to beast boys name throughout this if you notice the BeastBoy Beast Boy beast boy beastboy thing. lol...eventually i just went with BB) .first posted fan-fic, working on a kuroshitsuji fic ..

Umm i guess i should say i dont own teen titans in any way, if i did, then i would never have created Terra.. no.. i would have.. i just would have made her a guy:) mwaha.


End file.
